A Joint Mission
by Mehtalynx
Summary: Inkopolis is again in trouble! Who will Callie Marie and Agent 4 be teaming up with? and what are they about to face?
1. Chapter 1

A Joint Mission

Chapter One – Prologue

Inkopolis, a place where Inklings Octolings and other species live in peace…But when you look closer in the shadows there's not always the happy go lucky city's charm surrounding you.

Recently Octolings have been appearing in the city claiming that they went through hell to get here and want to live in peace with the inkling and live happy lives with no fighting, the inklings around happily accepted as it has been years since the great turf war. But sadly this acceptance didn't last as there have been reports of Octolings attacking and killing inklings and now it's up to the secret agency Squid Beak to figure out what's caused these attacks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Lets team up!

At cuttlefish cabin Marie and Callie are sitting round a table with agent four trying to gather information about these Octarian attacks. "I don't understand I thought the Octarians wanted peace" said Callie rapidly. "Well if that was true why are they hurting inklings" said Marie. Their shouting continued as Abby known as agent four watched them fight over what they should do. While this was happening to unseen watchers observed the conversation. The unseen watchers would have gotten away with it if one of them didn't start sniggering as Marie stood on the table as her anger rose while arguing. Abby's head whipped around at the noise and approached where it was coming from. As she looked around the wall she got a surprise as she seen Pearl shoving her hand in front of Marina's mouth as she tried to shush her. Abby at least stood there for 2 minutes before they both figured out they had been caught.

"Fancy meeting you two here" said Callie amused with the state of the other pop idols were in. Marie was less amused as she asked "How the hell do you know about this place and what do you plan to do since you have heard our plans to investigate the Octarians bases". Marina was about to tell a lie about them being here until Pearl stood up and told them all about the Octarians and how they saved one in the subways and how they think they know why the Octarians are attacking. Marie didn't seem too impressed and was doubtful of this reason, but Callie on the other hand listened intently and believed every word. "Come on Marie you know there not bad people and they don't have any intention to lie to us". "Are you sure, Marina is an Octarian…maybe she's secretly keeping Pearl hostage right now and using us to spy and destroy Inkopolis" said Marie in a rude manner. Finally Abby piped up and stated "Didn't you listen! Didn't you hear what Pearl said about them saving Inkopolis from ultimate doom! "Then Marina stood up and said "it's okay, Marie has every right not to believe me, but please I want to save the inklings and keep this city safe!" Marie then finally gave in "fine but I'm telling you that on these missions you will not be out of my sight!" "Got it!" Marina them saluted then said "yes sir…uh Ma'am". The other two idols then left after saying goodbye and Marie told to meet up at 6:00 AM the next morning for the first mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Discussions

It was late at cuttlefish cabin, Callie and Marie were just cleaning up when Callie suddenly shouted "The hell Marie! Why are you such a bitch to the Octarians" "Excuse me "said Marie in shock "you heard me…she was just trying to help us and by doing that she's putting her life in danger and all you do is accuse her!" Marie then sighed then said "I'm sorry Callie but I'm going to have a hard time forgiving the Octarians since you were kidnaped and tortured by them" by the last words spoken Marie started to break down in tears dropping to her knees. Out of family instinct Callie also dropped down and grabbed Marie into a hug and told her that she was fine now and it wouldn't happen again. After Marie had calmed down Callie spoke up and said "If it makes you feel any better I'll be on guard and you can be in front of me the whole time, ok?" "Yeh that sounds better…but just so I feel a little bit more better can you get me a tub of ice cream, pleassssseeee". Callie then sighed and said "fine".

Across the city there was a similar discussion happening in Marina and Pearls house. "But what if she wants me dead like the other Octolings" said Marina in a panic. "woah calm down Marina" said Pearl in retort "I'm sure she was just protective of her cousin like I am with you" Marina then walked over and caught Pearl in a warm embrace and thanked her. Through the whole time Marina was hugging her a warm blush came across Pearls face. "Well I'm headed to bed Marina, goodnight" Before she left the room Marina spoke up and said "Pearl we might be gone from home for a while and might not have home comforts so is it okay if I..uh slept with you tonight". A red blush came across both their faces as Pearl said "yes" trying to not sound too eager. They both got ready for bed and got in "night Marina" said Pearl softly "sweet dreams Pearl" replied Marina as they both went to sleep blushing.


	4. chapter 4

**Gearing up -chapter 4** 6:00 AM sharp like promised Pearl and Marina walked to cuttlefish cabin. "good morning ladies" said Callie enthusiastically."morning" Pearl and Marina said at the same time."well since Miss Sleepy is still asleep" said Callie pointing to Marie dozing on the couch,"I think we should get you two all geared up and ready".

Pearl and Marina got equiped up with some old hero suits and picked up the main weapon they desired. Marina chose the Hero brella and Pearl chose the duelies. They walked back to the main area and waited for Callie to come back from changing to. As they were waiting Pearl looked over to Marie still sleeping on the couch,"Marina I think I have an idea that I'm going to regret" said Pearl as she lifted up her weapons. Before Marina could stop her Pearl started shooting the neon pink ink at Marie emptying the whole tank on her. Before Pearl could react Marie shot up and tackled Pearl to the ground thinking she was an intruder. Before she could do anything to Pearl Callie walked in and dragged Marie off of Pearl. "You little shit" said Marie. Everyone but Marie Broke into hysterics including agent four who just entered as the looked at Marie drenched in pink.

Marie soon cleaned and got changed into her hero suit and grabbed her charger. "right everyone are you ready?" said Callie. "yes" everyone else replied. As they all walked underground Marie bent over to Pearl and said, "I'll get you back "."I think she might hate me more than you...do you think she'll kill me in resoponse" said pearl in a panic."Calm down she'll probably just shove you off a cliff and you can respawn" said Marina."How is that better!?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Entering the Bases**

"Okay squids and octoling, we're going into octarian bases underground, we've been told Inkopolis in being attcked by Sanitised octarians and its our job to try and stop them". Said Marie in a commanding tone. "uh...Marie" said Marina quietly "what" Marie replied. "I don't think these octolings have been sanatised with there will...so can I just have one chance to try and change them back to normal" said Marina with pleading eyes. "not a chance for all we know you could just be trying to help them up here" before Marie could continue with her rant agent four suddenly piped up " I think we should give her a chance" "What!" Marie shouted. "Abbys right Marie, these could have been Marina's friends and seeing any of you like this would break me so think about what Marina might be feeling. Pearl then grabbed Marina's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Ugh fine but only one chance and not in the middle of battle ok?" "right" Marina saluted.

By the time they finished talking they reached the subway that supposedly takes them to the deep sea underground. They looked at Marina "what I've never really been here before I've only helped one Octoling with Pearl but was never here" Marina said. "But something tells me that this is now crawling with enemies and no train"said pearl. "wow that telephone you told us about really did a number on this place once it left to fight you".cringed Callie.

They all jumped down on the rusted railways "well all we can do is follow the tracks till we find the enemy"said Abby. "Or if the enemy finds us" Pearl screamed as four sanatised Octolings ambushed them.


End file.
